


kita  b e r l a r i

by shortcakes (kopi_luwak)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/shortcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kita berlari; membentuk sebuah lingkaran—tiada putus-putusnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kita  b e r l a r i

Kita berlari, tiada putus-putusnya.

Kulihat sekelebat kamu dengan perasaan tak peduli; mengabaikan satu lagi jalannya takdir yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kulihat kau berada di tempat yang sama denganku di masa yang lain, dengan impresi pertama yang sama sekali berkebalikan.

(Namun kita berdua tidak peduli.)

Seperti adu tarik tambang; ku menarik dirimu dan membenamkan kepalamu dalam air untuk di suatu saat yang lain ku menyadari bahwa ku yang tertarik olehmu, kaki menjejak pada dasar dan kusadari aku tenggelam; dan kita berlari, mengejar satu sama lain dengan terseok, membentuk sebuah lingkaran tebal.

Dan kita berlari, tiada putus, tiada henti.


End file.
